


Private Party

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, House Party, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Their eyes meet across the room. The music is deafening, the place crowded.





	Private Party

Their eyes meet across the room. The music is deafening, the place crowded. Leo holds Sergio’s gaze, unwavering.

Sergio comes to stand next to him, so close their shoulders touch.

The fire crackles. “It’s almost midnight.”

“So?” Sergio drawls, plucking the glass from Leo’s hands and taking a long sip, lips pressing to where Leo’s were pressed moments before. Sergio puts the empty glass on the mantel of the fireplace.

Leo groans. “Not here.”

“Upstairs?”

Leo’s breath hitches in his throat. “Y-yes?” It’s more a question than a statement.

Sergio nods, licking his lips. “Don’t make me wait.”

“I won’t.”


End file.
